Negociaciones de cama
by xabax
Summary: One-shot. Adam Fenix pudo mantener muchos secretos ocultos durante su vida. Pero quizás el más importante de todos ellos tuvo que ver con la Líder de los Locust... y su estrecha relación con ella.


Negociaciones de cama

Un fanfic de Xabax Xiron

**¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a hacer para salvar a los tuyos? ¿Dormirías con el enemigo?**

Se escuchaba un poco de estática por la enorme distancia con la cual intentaba monitorear las conversaciones de la CGO. Necesitaba toda la información posible para pensar su próximo movimiento.

-_Dame la ubicación de esos datos_- _**Ese mal humor permanente en su hablar debe ser de Hoffman**_

-_Señor, bueno… Llegaron desde la Academia de la Barricada Este… de la casa de su padre, concretamente..._-_**Podría estar equivocado, pero creo que es la hija de Stroud, Anya.**_

-_¿Padre de quién?_

-_Del Sargento Fenix_-_ **Marcus**…_

-_¿Cree que aún es capaz de volver a casa, Fenix?_

-_Sí señor._

-_Desvía esos helicópteros Teniente. Lleva al Equipo Delta a la Academia de la Barricada Este, ya._

-_Recibido. Marcus, vigila tu retaguardia._

-_Afirmativo._

-_Enterada. Control…_

-**…Debo hacer lo que sea para que ganen tiempo.**

Entonces el afamado científico de la CGO Adam Fenix apagó el radio del casco reglamentario que mantenía a escondidas del Presidente y la Guardia Ónice, quienes lo mantenían cautivo, después de que Prescott lo mantuviera oculto del mundo en la isla de Azura.

XXXXXXXXX

Adam, cuando no estaba trabajando, diseñaba una forma de salir de Azura sin ser detectado. Desafortunadamente para él, no podía hacerlo aún, tenía que trabajar en la máquina que podría convertirse en el último recurso de la raza humana. Sin embargo, consiguió entablar comunicación con alguien del exterior, quien a su vez, encontró una ruta para entrar a Azura.

Ambos se encontraban en secreto, él completamente solo. Ella, rodeada de su mejor guardia, pero aún así, sin protección o armas propias.

-Myrrah, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué es de tanta importancia para que abandones tu escondite?- Habló una reina vestida de blanco, escoltada por Guardias de Palacio, quienes gruñeron al visitante hasta que Myrrah ordenó silencio.

Adam fue el primero en hablar:-Hay algo que debes saber. Hay un escuadrón de la CGO que está cargando una bomba de masa ligera en un tren, éste está por partir de la Estación de Tyro, si los alcanzas puedes evitar un golpe masivo a los Locust.

-Gracias por la información, Adam, pero incluso así, dudo mucho de tus verdaderas intenciones.- Se acercó sin precaución al científico, recorriendo el pecho del ex-soldado cubierto con su bata blanca con el índice derecho. -¿Qué harás si te dejo libre? ¿Piensas destruirnos tan pronto abandones esta isla? Porque si es así, no te tendré piedad.

-Tú debes reconocer que nunca he amado el conflicto. Estoy buscando formas para que esto se resuelva de forma pacífica. Pero necesito tiempo. Y la infección es mucho más rápida que yo.

-No me lo recuerdes. Los Lambents son una creciente amenaza con cada día que pasa.

-Hasta ahora lo único que queda por hacer es contener a la infección bajo tierra. Si sale a la superficie, **todos lo vamos a lamentar.**

-¿Y por qué sólo yo debo sacrificar a mis súbditos?

-Porque si pudiéramos hacer una tregua, la carga podría repartirse entre la CGO y los Locust para que la infección no avance más. Pero te has negado a hacerlo.

-Ah, los humanos. Ellos no merecen nada más que la destrucción. Al extraer la Imulsión del subsuelo fueron responsables de desatar la infección. Todo lo que vino después, fue consecuencia de lo que la raza humana ha hecho.

-Myrrah, si quieres que la humanidad se haga cargo de contener a los Lambent, ordena un cese al fuego. Debo hablar con Prescott para negociar una tregua.

-No. Prefiero tenerte aquí, cerca, investigando sobre los Lambent y cómo destruirlos sin afectar a mis Locust.

-Entiéndelo, Myrrah, el tiempo se acaba y los Locust, por muy fuertes que sean, no serán capaces de resistir al parásito por mucho tiempo.

Myrrah recortó distancias con él, y le susurró, con sus labios rozando la oreja del ex soldado: -Adam, debes irte. RAAM te hará pedazos si te ve. Nos encontraremos después, dentro de Azura.

Inmediatamente la monarca tomó la voz de mando usual para dirigir a La Horda.

-Guardias, llamen a mi General.

Myrrah hizo un gesto imperativo con su mano y dos guardias salieron de formación para buscar al temible RAAM. Pocos segundos después RAAM apareció, todos los Locust presentes presentaron posición de guardia mirando al frente. Sabían que si algo no estaba del gusto del General, el culpable sería enviado a una jaula llena de Berserkers furiosas. Una vez en su presencia, éste se inclinó ante su reina quien le dio sus órdenes.

-General, esta vez tu misión será aniquilar a todos los humanos que veas en la estación de trenes en Tyro, e impedir que la bomba de masa ligera llegue a la Hondonada. Puedes llevarte a todos los que necesites. Esta misión debe ser un éxito, pase lo que pase.-

-**ASÍ SERÁ**- RAAM imponía con su físico, con su eficiente brutalidad, pero sobretodo, con su voz, que inspira respeto entre sus tropas y pánico entre los humanos. Se levantó, y se fue, buscando entre las tropas de infantería a los Therons necesarios para su misión.

Después de dar órdenes de vigilar salidas y entradas a la superficie, Myrrah se infiltró en Azura con escasa escolta, en un viejo hotel prácticamente abandonado. Una vez les asignó la vigilancia a sus guardias, cerró las puertas. Adam ya estaba esperándole allí.

-Myrrah, yo…

-No hables. No pienses. Sólo ven.

En el científico de la CGO había una batalla mental. Ayudar a su hijo desde el anonimato, a costa de sacrificar a otros soldados Gears. Distraer a la Reina Locust, siendo su amante ocasional. La infección, que necesitaba una solución urgente…

…Y los besos de esa "mujer", no le ayudaban a mantener la mente clara. Él sabía lo que era. Uno de tantos experimentos infames en la instalación de Nueva Esperanza. Cuando observó su expediente hacía muchos años, él supo quien era. **Ruth**. Y sin embargo, aun conociendo su hórrida transformación, y la nueva composición de su cuerpo, ella tenía las necesidades de una fémina...

Y él, que ya había enviudado hacía muchos años, no tenía claro cómo sentirse respecto a lo que hacía. Si la CGO se enteraba de que no había matado a Myrrah a pesar de la corta distancia que mantenía con ella, la silla eléctrica sería lo más misericordioso para él. Su propio partido no sería capaz de entenderlo e incluso Marcus podría salir muy perjudicado por sus acciones.

Lo que había entre la líder de los Locust y uno de los más destacados hombres de la CGO, estaba muy lejos de ser algo tan sagrado como el amor, pero tampoco era tan bajo como el simple deseo carnal. Él lo sabía, lo más cercano para explicar esto era como jugar la ruleta rusa. Era como una inyección de adrenalina que se siente cada vez que aprietas el gatillo y sabes que la bala no ha salido, pero aún aguarda otro tiro…

Adam Fenix trataba de no sentirse culpable por mantener un contacto muy cercano con ella, pero esto podía más que él mismo, y sabía que todo el mundo estaría en contra de lo que hacía, incluso si llegara a declarar que era en nombre de un bien mayor.

-Millones de mujeres allá afuera, y me tuve que involucrar con la más peligrosa de todas...

XXXXXXXXX

-¿Sé puede saber qué haces?-Una Myrrah escéptica observaba a Adam trabajar en unos extraños aparatos. No se atrevió a interrumpirlo, pero nunca había levantado de él las sospechas de traición.

-Estoy programando estas terminales para el registro de los prisioneros de guerra para los Locust.

-Sabes en qué terminarán. Los Locust no toman prisioneros. No vale la pena hacer cuentas.

-Si alguien escapa, podrías darte cuenta. Hay que hacer las cosas de forma inteligente para todo, incluso para lo que parece innecesario.

-Procede, entonces.

-En unos minutos, tus Locust podrán llevarse estas terminales, y tendrás una interfaz hecha en su escritura nativa, así no tendrán problemas para usarlas.

Y así, los Therons llevaron las pesadas computadoras, sin saber que junto con ellas, llevaban el plan de hundir Jacinto para arrasar con la Hondonada. Adam guardaba la esperanza de que algún soldado Gear pudiera encontrar los datos y comunicarlos a Jacinto.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Tienes a alguien peleando en esta guerra, Adam?

-¿Disculpa?- El repentino interés que la reina tenía por ese tema le obligó incluso a interrumpir la programación en la que estaba muy concentrado. Cualquiera que conociera a Adam Fenix sabía que muy pocas cosas pueden distraerlo cuando está trabajando.

-Sería una pena que sin saberlo mis Locust hayan asesinado a algún pariente tuyo.

-No tengo que preocuparme por él.-Trató de mostrar indiferencia. Lo último que quería era que Marcus se convirtiera en un instrumento de extorsión.

-De modo que sí tienes a alguien.

-Si. Mi hijo está peleando en la CGO. Se llama Marcus. Le he enseñado a pelear, así que no debe ser un problema para él haber sobrevivido todos estos años.

-O tal vez su identificación adorna los suelos de Sera en este instante.

-Puede que no haya sido un padre ejemplar para él, pero conoce lo necesario para luchar y seguramente tendrá gente a su lado capaz, y sobretodo leal. Si sé de alguien que pudo haber superado todas las adversidades hasta ahora, ese es mi hijo. Confío en su fuerza.

La reina había escuchado de las hazañas de cierto soldado y sus amigos que le estaban dando dolores de cabeza. Esperaba su hijo no estuviera incluido ahí. O tendría que exterminarlo, sin importar el lazo con su _rehén_.

-Si el fuera un científico, tendría mas probabilidades de sobrevivir, estaría viviendo rodeado de lujos en Azura.

El creador del Martillo del Alba se permitió una sonrisa bastante cargada de humor ácido-O sería un preso de guerra junto conmigo, Myrrah.

-Puede ser, pero no te puedes quejar del trato preferencial.- La reina lo había empujado a la silla, y Adam quedó aprisionado entre sus muslos cuando ella se sentó sobre su entrepierna. Ambos sabían lo que estaba por seguir.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón.-

XXXXXXXXX

-Marcus ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Nos topamos con Myrrah. Problema resuelto. Ya vamos.

-¿Resuelto? Ah, muerta.-En ese momento Adam no pudo ocultar su pesar por la muerte de su _aliada_, sin embargo, pudo disfrazarlo oportunamente de fatiga. No quería que Marcus supiera lo que había hecho. Sonrío de forma irónica para sí mismo, pues desde que recordaba se la había pasado ocultando cosas importantes a sus seres queridos, y quizás hasta el fin de sus días lo seguiría haciendo.

-Si. Esa era la idea, papá.

-Oh, Entiendo.

-Tranquilo, no te canses.

-Marcus, debo explicarte lo de Myrrah...

XXXXXXXXX

Track recomendado: Finally a Tomorrow

/watch?v=AkhbNSxh7s8

-Ya comenzó...- "**_La cuenta atrás para mi final, y el de todos los Lambent, estaba por terminar."_**

-Vamos, papá, la torre es demasiado inestable.

-Lo siento Marcus, no voy a salir de ésta.

-Tranquilo, yo te llevo.

**_"Para mí es muy gratificante saber que estuviste pensando en mí, a pesar de que no estuve mucho tiempo en tu vida para criarte, darte consejos, o apoyarte en tus decisiones..."_**

-La Imulsión se desarrolló más deprisa en mí, porque la aceleré. Tenia que averiguar... cómo se reproducía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

**_"La segunda onda supresora de la máquina me golpeó, y sentí un ardor intenso en todo el cuerpo. Casi me colapso allí mismo, pero había algunas cosas que decir, antes de dejar este mundo. También quedó evidente el avance de la infección por mi cuerpo, y ya no hicieron falta más explicaciones: mi muerte era inminente"_**

-¡No! ¡Tú no te vas a morir!

-Ya es tarde, Marcus. Las células de mi cuerpo se desmoronan, y va a pasar lo mismo con todas las células contaminadas de Sera. Tiene que ser así.

_**"De toda la CGO, tú fuiste el único que entendió las razones para detener las guerras que ocurrieron frente a mis ojos de la forma en que lo hice. Creo que incluso hubieras entendido por qué traté de salvar también a los Locust, a pesar de ser responsables de millones de muertes. Pero si te hubieras enterado de lo que hubo entre Myrrah y yo... incluso siendo mi querido hijo..."**_

-¡MALDITA SEA!¡No puedo volver a perderte!

-Me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo, Marcus. Ahora vete, y vive... por mí.

_**"...Tampoco lo hubieras entendido"**_

FIN

Y aquí está una de las historias prometidas. Fue gratificante terminar exitosamente esta historia, sobre todo porque extrañamente no existen muchos fanfics en español acerca de este universo, a pesar de que es un juego muy popular en estas latitudes. Ojalá les agrade tanto leerlo como yo me esforcé al crearlo. Pude acabarlo un poco antes, lo cual me alegra, porque el lanzamiento de Judgment hará volver a todos los Gearheads, y tengo la esperanza de que algún fan encuentre este fic y lo recomiende a sus amigos.

Aprovecho este espacio para anunciar que ya he publicado mi primera historia propia en FictionPress. Se llama "Cartas hacia el futuro". Ojalá se tomen el tiempo para leerlo, pero sobretodo para dejar un review, porque si para un escritor de fanfics un review es muy importante, es aún más crítico para alguien que quiere desarrollar historias propias. Pido su apoyo para estas historias propias y las que estén por venir. Un ssaludo muy cordial a todos, y nos leemos luego.


End file.
